


Happy Birthday: A reason to hold you

by tomatomela



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomela/pseuds/tomatomela
Summary: It's Eiji's birthday!





	Happy Birthday: A reason to hold you

**Author's Note:**

> poof! I really posted it!  
This is a result of listening to Happy Birthday by Back number. I super love that song and if you could listen to it while listening perfect! the song will make you cry lol.  
I obviously suck at summary :P  
This is just self-indulgence

Every year there is only one celebration that Ash meticulously organize, the highlight of the whole summer. It always takes at least a month of actual planning, though he usually came up with an idea throughout the year. It’s Eiji’s day! A day they usually spend together since Eiji was 15 and he was 13. Later when they were old enough to stay up late, he will make excuses to hang out with him a day before until the clocks turn to 12. Since then, he would make it a point to be the first one to greet him. The Okumura’s are fine with celebrating it with the rest of the family on the actual day and are lenient to their kid neighbor’s whim.

Of course he loves having surprise parties. He becomes friendlier than usual because he will need help from common friends. But he also turns into an ugly, unreasonable monster if something doesn’t went out as planned. Like on Eiji’s 18th birthday when Shorter almost busted his plan to wear Nori-Nori costume by accidentally passing by Eiji while holding the humungous paper bag filled with feather. It was a blessing Sing made a diversion after seeing Ash becoming red as an ogre while peeking from the fastfood’s kitchen, only in boxers he was quite sure, and ultimately saved Shorter’s ass. Eiji cried real tears of joy and Ash forgot whatever happened earlier. It is not hard to surprise Eiji, he is innocent to a fault and is always grateful for whatever present he receives. That didn’t mean Ash never went out of his way to prepare. His 21st may be the most excessive, as it involves a yacht, fireworks and a kidnapping simulation that went overboard with karate chops. When they took out his blind fold and he saw all his love ones present, he went to Ash, stare at him with his doe eyes that shines more with the colors of the fireworks, and say “Thank you”. Like every surprises Eiji offers his warmest hug of appreciation and it’s all worth it.

But this time it’s different, he informed everybody that the party will be on the 2nd, he will have a private dinner with his best friend he told them and booked a dinner for two on the 1st. He just wanted a private time together. Both of them are University students now, it’s Eiji 3rd year in the upcoming semester and Ash just finished his first year. He was occupied the whole summer for a Journalism summit in Washington Max had him signed up and Eiji is busy with his portfolio as preparation for internship. It’s not like they don’t call or chat to catch up with each other but it is different from having the person by his side. It’s the first summer they didn’t spend most of their time together. He misses him. He assumed he felt the same way when Eiji said yes to his invitation. He wanted to think that he’ll keep it casual but depending on how the night goes, he might be ready to confess to his friend. And that will be his surprise. To be able to hold him not only on his birthday or other occasion but whenever. He tried his best to stay calm.

**Eiji August 1, 6:00 pm**

It’s 8 right? I’m leaving for the mall to go with Yue and will go over later.

See yah,

**6:33 pm**

I’m assuming you’re already on the train… just checking

Ash read thru his phone by 7:35 pm, and sees 2 missed call around 7 pm, he quickly went out of the building to call a cab to the Washington train station.

**Ash August 1, 7:46 pm**

Yup, caught the train but I may be a little late

I’m sorry Eiji, You still with Yue-lung?

It started to pour when he was nearing the station. Thunderstorms on a summer, what a timing! He was sure he could make it to New York today, the session supposed to end early on 5pm but out of all days, there was a rich, heated discussion that made them extend for more than 2 hours. Ash run through the rain and arrived to the ticket counter wet, cold sweat from worry that he might not make it.

**All trains will be delayed for two hours because of the thunderstorm. I repeat, all trains will be delayed for two hours because of the thunderstorm.**

**Eiji 8:00 pm**

Tsk, Ok Ash and yes Yue is fine being with me until later

He’s meeting up with Shorter and the gang at the club at 10…

Ash is thinking why he didn’t just charter a car back and contemplating if he should call one now. But it will take 4 hours and it’s the same for both now that the train is delayed.

**Ash 8:15 pm**

Eiji, I don’t know how to say this but they are delaying the train for two hours because of the thunderstorm…

**Eiji 8:17 pm**

Oh…

Shit he’s mad. Until he saw another notification.

**8:18 pm**

Yue just had a great idea! Says he’ll call everyone to go clubbing at our usual place…

Is it ok? That’ll be awesome… right?

By this time Ash head was throbbing, he wanted to be in New York ASAP. He wanted to shoo away everyone and get on with the dinner. But he couldn’t possibly have Eiji waiting in the restaurant alone, not knowing when he will arrive.

**Ash 8:21 pm**

Sure, of course, Eiji it’s your call

**Eiji 8:22 pm**

You sure? Are you mad? I’m really sorry.

Let’s catch up once you’re here

**Ash 8:23 pm**

Eiji I’m the one who stood you up. You don’t have to say sorry. I’m the one who should apologize

**Eiji 8:25 pm**

That’s cool, I’m fine. J I think it will be more fun with

Everyone!

More fun with everyone! He can see his smiling face while saying it. He leaned on the backrest of the bench he was seating on**, **more fun with everyone huhhh... Eiji is always considerate, kind and treats everyone equally, maybe he was just being considerate when he said yes to his dinner invitation. What made him so special? He suddenly felt the weight of his uncomfortable and soaked suit. The train still hasn’t arrived.


End file.
